The cancelled lego island 4
you guys might know that there is a lego pc game series lego island but there is a fourth part that was never released. My name is toby and i will show you what this cancelled fourth part really is. So I was playing some good ol' Lego Movie video game and then I got my lego friends set in the mail (I'm a bisexual). Then I saw a dvd that came with the package. it was in a vinyl case rather than the usual box that the lego games came in. the case had a picture of Papa Brickolini with the words "Lego Island 4: Time to Rock" in the speech bubble connected to him. In the background was the brickolini's pizzeria. What was odd is that Pepper (the protagonist of the game) was nowhere to be found on the front cover. I didn't mind and moved on to the cd. The cd was a simple yellow sticker with the classic LEGO smiley face on it and the words "Lego Island 4: Time to Rock" on the top layer. I put it in my computer and it started to run. The first thing I found odd is that the intro was simply reused from the first game. I thought it made sense considering that it's the 20th anniversary of the game when i'm writing this. However, another thing I found odd was that Pepper didn't speak at all. Then I arrived at the title screen. It was rather simple. It had the words "Lego Island 4: Time To Rock" built in legos on the main title screen. There were 4 options: Play Game, Options, Load Game, Exit. I chose the Play Game option (Obviously). The game started out with a small narration of Pepper telling us the story of this game while the camera zoomed around Lego Island. The dialogue is as follows: Pepper: Welcome back everybody! It's me again! Pepper! Man, it's been so long since ive last seen you guys! Sky Lane: Pepper, who are you talking to? Pepper: I'm talking to the player! Then Sky popped up from the bottom and looked at the screen. Sky Lane: Kid, you could seriously clean your room up! What would your mother think of you? Pepper: Sky, stop being so rude! Sky Lane: Alright Pepper. She then disappeared again. Pepper: So you remember that crook Brickster? Turns out he escaped from prison again. He used the help of Queen Watevra Wanabi to escape. I then jumped from surprise. So this is a Lego Movie x Lego Island crossover? What a surprise! Pepper: And you will have to help us to get the Brickster and Queen Watevra back where they came from. The camera then went to the Brickolini's Pizzeria and Pepper, Sky Lane, Emmet and Wyldstyle were there. Wyldstyle: I hope we won't have any long loading times during our journey... Then the came switched to a loading screen before showing me the first level The City Then it took me to a "Choose a Character" menu. I chose to play as Pepper. Then it asked me "Choose a Soulmate". I guessed this was something like Sonic Heroes with the 3 player system. I chose Sky Lane as my soulmate. I was then taken to the City - a place constructed of a large amount of Lego City Sets. I talked to the first NPC I came across. It was the classic policeman - classic smiley, classic white cap, black legs, torso and sleeves and sticker torso. Policeman: Hello Pepper! What gives? Pepper: The Brickster and Queen Watevra Wanabi are on the loose again! Policeman: Really? I would help but the programmers haven't given me the ability to move. Go to it on your own. I then moved on to going into the Brickolini's Pizzeria where Papa Brickolini talked to me. Papa Brickolini: Hello Pepper! You need to deliver these pizzas! Then a mission started. I had to deliver pizzas by clicking at the right time when the strength arrow pointed at the green spot. (STILL WORKING ON IT!!!)Category:Vidya games Category:Random Capitalization